


Desperate Time

by rogeraptor



Category: Lord of the Flies - William Golding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 11:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogeraptor/pseuds/rogeraptor





	Desperate Time

* * *

A month and a fortnight. That's all they both needed to certainly know and find the one person they would spend the rest of their whole lives with respectively. Though they were barely an age above twelve, they knew that finding their soul mates would be one of the most important events in their lives. It was practically repeated day by day by their guardians. The time the timers on their wrists would stop would be the time they would know for sure who their soul mates would be. They’d also most likely be face to face with their soul mate. They were looking forward to it, or rather, made to look forward to it.

Too bad they ended up crashing in this island with nothing but a few children, a fat boy, a boy with a handy knife and another with a trumpet sound making shell. A conch was it? Oh well, not that it matters. What was important now was to get out of the bloody isle. At least, that's what one of the two would say. Of course it would be the slight, pale, dark haired, silent one with an air of mystery and hostility around him. He didn't really bother with the rest. And he surely wouldn't give a damn about what a fragile, loud shell was called.

"What's your name?" the fat boy from earlier asked.

Passively glancing at the person speaking to him, he slightly raised a brow.

"Your name please? Ralph told me to get everyone's names," the fat boy repeated while pointing at the general direction of the guy with the conch.

So that thing was called a conch. He knew he was right. Deciding to cooperate, he gave a curt reply.

"Roger," was all he said.

Nodding his head, the robust boy moved on. He asked the kid beside Roger for his name.

Without questions the boy replied, "I'm Simon. Nice to meet you."

So he was Simon. Vaguely, he remembered seeing a glimpse of him before that horrendous crash. Actually, he’d always look like the type that’s fun to tease; these thoughts passed his mind after glancing at the boy. Well, he'll have all the time to do that later. At the moment, he was being called for some sort of exploration.

* * *

A month until the destined revelation. Time flew by unexpectedly fast. The biguns were about to finish building the shelter he was helping with minutes ago and a few were out hunting. It was fun playing with the children, but it was getting dark and he was getting rather tired. Deciding he wanted his time alone, he stood up and excused himself whilst dusting off some sand from his pants. All of a sudden, all of the littluns stood and went to pull him back.

"Simon, Simon! Where are you going?" they kept asking him, trying to get him to play amd stay with them.

"Oh, just in the jungle," was his polite and vague reply.

"What if the beast gets you?!" exclaimed one of them.

Collective gasps were heard. Simon just smiled and ruffled their hair and went on his way to peace and quiet. Trudging into the jungle, he made his way into his little clearing. Laying on the downy grass, he stared at the stars appearing one by one on the blue canvas that was the night sky.

"You only have a month too, huh?" came a sudden voice a little ways off.

Not at all surprised, Simon lazily turned his head to the source of the voice. Just five feet away was Roger standing with his spear in one hand. He was staring at Simon's right outstretched wrist. Nodding his head, Simon resumed his activity.

"Come lay here. It's rather relaxing to watch the night sky," said Simon, without moving his head.

Deciding to humor the queer boy, Roger followed. A few moments passed and Simon spoke again.

"Does your timer also mention that you'd know your soul mate in a month's time?"

Roger just responded with a grunt.

"Aren't you excited?"

Again Roger responded with a grunt.

Taking it as a positive answer, Simon spoke again.

"I always thought these timers were pointless. Now that we're stranded here, I'm beginning to think that it would be a counter to the time we get rescued. I mean, it's impossible for us to find soul mates here, right?"

Roger answered with a vague grunt. Getting bored, he started poking Simon on the side with the pointed edge if the spear. Each poke getting harder and harder. Simon not minding him made it all the more infuriating. He poked until the spear slightly broke through the sore skin and drew a bit of blood from Simon's side. The slight flinch from the boy both satisfied and made Roger guilty. Strange, he never feels guilty for things like this. Looking to the boy beside him, Roger found that Simon fell asleep. Staring at the boy, he also dosed off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Simon**

A week until our destined meeting. I'm still stranded on this island with the others. It's getting quite hopeless that we'd get rescued. The other boys almost separated on either side of the beach. I wish I could help them reconcile or something. We needed to stay together. We'll be rescued anytime soon.

"Simon! It's getting dark, come to the shelters!"

"Coming!"

I rushed back to the camp to see Ralph, Piggy and the Twins. Roger and I talked again in the clearing today. We've been clearing our minds there together more frequently now. He seemed more savage every time we met. Even if he hurt me a bit, I knew he was still the same. He didn't harm me after I grunted in pain a while ago after scraping my knee. He leaves earlier now though. I feel like I should spend more time with him. There must be something bothering him based on his behavior.

"Geez Simon what..." "...took you so long?" "We were afraid..." "...the beast got you,"the twins said.

Simon just smiled airily thinking that the beast would never get him. Not with the guy he was spending time with.

* * *

Only a day left and there was still no sign of rescue. Getting up, Roger looked for something to eat. Deciding to hunt, he went to get some other boys. After a sweaty hour under the sun, he got his meat and went to his side of the beach where Jack ruled. He went to the clearing with the pig's head he cut and speared it there, propping it on the ground. All the while, his mind drifting to a certain innocent boy on the other side of the beach. The one that trusted he won't let the beast touch any of them.

* * *

Just twelve hours left and Simon was losing hope. How could he meet his destined one in the span of twelve hours? He went to his clearing to clear his mind but found a rather strange object in the middle. It was a fly covered, pig's head speared into a stick that was propped on the ground. Finding it weird, he lay in the hot ground and stared at it. Hours later, he was having a conversation with the strange piece. The hallucination lasted a while but it gave a lot of insight on the beast everyone was talking about. He fainted in the heavy heat of the sun right after.

* * *

**Roger**

Five minutes and definitely no sign of a rescue party. Might as well enjoy the little party the majority of the tribe was having. Actually the whole tribe except Simon was here having fun and eating meat still hot from the flaming fire. I haven't seen Simon the whole day. Even if he's fun to tease, it would be cooler if we had him as the "pretend pig" in one of the re-enactments right now. Especially the one where I caught the pig. Just so I could rub it on his face that I'm stronger and more capable than he'd ever be. As if the heavens heard my musing, the boy in my thoughts came running through from the forest. He was spouting something about the beast being in us. Others just laughed. I, on the other hand, already knew that. I know my own beast inside and I let it out when I'm with the other boys. It's different with Simon though, I don't know why.

* * *

**Simon**

Two minutes left and I was frantically explaining about the beast. Why isn't any one listening? Don't they see? Ompf! Someone just shoved me to the ground. What's happening? Another one started shoving me and hitting me. All the rest were cheering and chanting. Glancing on my wrist, I found that I only had a minute left. Where was my soul mate? Would she help me out of this? I'm feeling weaker. Where's Roger?

* * *

**Roger**

Thirty seconds and I'll see my life partner. What bull. No rescuers were in sight and Simon was getting hit all over. He's bleeding and I feel the urge to help, but that would be extremely uncharacteristic of me. Plus, it'd be fun to push him to the limit. I joined the fray and let my beast out.

* * *

**Simon**

Fifteen seconds and I was flitting in and out of consciousness. Might as well be a counter to my demise now. Counting down in my head, I looked for Roger.

* * *

**Roger**   


Ten seconds and my eyes met Simon's. Checking both our wrists for the briefest while, i realized we had the same time. Could it be?

* * *

**Simon**   


Six seconds and I saw Roger's time. Funny, it was the same as mine.

* * *

Five seconds and both of them suddenly recalled the first time they spoke in the clearing.

"I always thought these timers were pointless. Now that we're stranded here, I'm beginning to think that it would be a counter to the time we get rescued. I mean, it's impossible for us to find soul mates here, right?"

...impossible for us to find soul mates here, right?

* * *

Time’s up, and they realized it.

"...the beast would never get me, not when I'm with the guy I'm usually spending time with."

"I already knew that. I know my own beast inside and I let it out..."

* * *

One second too late, and Roger couldn't stop the small smile he allowed himself and neither the final blow to his beloved. Simon closed his eyes, a tear fell and a smile was on his face as he fell into the darkness with a last thought, never to return again.

"You won't let the beast hurt me, would you?"


End file.
